Daddy
by EmmaHotness16
Summary: TOTAL SMUT, if easily offended, simple; Don't read..unless wanting. When Snake finds Emma buying condoms, he wants to punish her, in all sorts of ways to show her she's not 'a woman' but instead, now, his little slut. Will Manny be forced into it too? Anyone else? Who will like it? smut. inc. lesbians. orgy. threesome. dom. foreplay. spank. etc
1. Daddy Raped Me & I liked it

Snake was furious, when Sean ran off when he caught Emma and him trying to buy condoms, he was outraged, disgusted, Emma was suppose to be his innocent little girl.

"Clearly now your just a slut." He said as he drove them home since Sean had left her there.

Even if they did fuck, Sean couldn't make Emma come, he was just a boy.

"Snake!" Emma yelled, outraged herself he would call her that. Wait til mom heard about this!

"Shut up." He growled, stopping in their driveway.

Emma slammed her car door shut and went first into the house, "I'm a young woman now with needs, and I'm ready to do **that**." As the words came out of her mouth, Snake couldn't help but grab her hair angriliy.

Emma shrieked and she was dragged into the house, he slammed the door shut and pushed her into the living room on the couch.

"I'm calling my mom!" Emma yelled at her step father.

Snake sat on the couch and grabbed her before she could go, she got yanked back so hard she fell over him, her stomach falling over his lap.

"Snake!" she yelled and he grabbed both her wrists when she went to struggle and then with his other hand, he raised it, and smacked her ass.

Emma cringed and then gasped, tossing a harsh glare over her shoulder, "You can't do this!" she yelled at him.

He snickered, "Is that right?" he yanked her skirt up, her pink lace panties showing off. This was for punishment, but Snake immeditaly got hard from that round perfect tanned ass as he slapped it and watched it shake a little, and go red, with his hand print.

Like he said, Sean was a boy, couldn't fuck Emma right..and Emma was now a young woman, she needed a real fuck.

Emma's eyes widen when he did that, to her bare ass, this was so wrong, wrong. Emma whimpered when he did it again and then smoothed his hand on her ass, she bit her lip and looked back at him again. He was glaring at her, and hungrily watched her as he slapped one more time.

Emma jumped and then her mouth fell, she felt something pointy in his pants. Oh god, oh he was..

"You sick pervert! I'm telling mom." Hissed Emma, struggled but he still held her wrists.

"Stay with Daddy." He said down to her, grinning evily as he yanked her panties down now, Emma gasped and yelled for Spike, "If you think your ready to fuck, then lets fuck."

"I meant with my boyfriend ! Not my sick step father." Shouted Emma and got another slap to the bare ass.

He demanded, "Call me Daddy."

"Oh!" Emma jumped when he did it again. He gazed down at the red ass, and her clit from behind showing. Oh fuck, to have a virgin, Snake was never the real pimp in highschool..it was like he finally had a chance again, only he was old but atleast she was just 17.

"Call me Daddy." He ordered again and spanked her

"No!" Emma yelled, disgusted, when felt herself feeling his hardness again as he called her.

"Now!" he growled and she felt herself get wet. He slapped again, only this time it slapped against her wetness.

Emma went red, embarrassed she was turned on and a moan just escaped her lips, "Yes Daddy.." she whispered.

"Such a dirty little slut, aren't you?" Snake says softly, mockingly. His hand slowly trailed down between her cheeks, into her folds.

Emma wanted to scream no, yet it felt good and she was suddenly horny, maybe so much because she knew this was wrong.

"Yes," she whispers

"Yes, what?" Snake asked, rubbing deeper against her clit and sighed, closing his eyes to how smooth and wet she was.

"I am a dirty little slut," Emma stammered, blushing, and arched her ass up into his hand, he let go of her wrists and used his other hand to spank her.

The rush of saying those words out loud was incredible, even when her hands were free, she didn't fight it, she just hungrily looked behind her at him and he was taking his shirt off then yanked hers off.

"Yes you are, darling. You're a very bad girl. And bad girls need to be punished." He confirmed, tilting his head to look at his young girls breats but she was turned on her stomach still, and moaning as his hand quickened, liking the way she was going with this.

Younger girls were the easiest to violate, so horny so quickly, Spike was getting old and boring, he'd fuck her daughter..his daughter, like no tomorrow, over and over..she'd be his sex slave. He groaned from the thought of it.. why didn't he think of this before? Like the first time she turned 16 and stepped out of that shower with her new found full boobs, wrapped in the tight towel, body dripping.

Oh he couldn't wait to fuck the virgin queen, his baby, and no other boy had better touch her.

Emma lied trembling as she felt something rising in her, was this it? Her first orgasm? From her Daddy? Her very sick perverted horny Daddy.

He finally used his finger to slide into Emma's soaking cunt...and withdrawn.

"Oh, dear. We appear to have made a little mess, slut." He pull her up to face him; Emma drop her eyes, humiliated. She was wet, dripping, and she whimpered trying to closer her legs tight some the feel it was giving her, like she wanted someone to fuck it.

"Mm, slut," Snake growled. "Do you know what I do with dirty little girls like you?" she gazed up at him, wide-eyed, biting her lip nervously but wantingly.

Where was her mom anyways?/

"I fuck their pussys, hard." He said

He grabbed her hair and forced her to my knees, positioning her thighs apart so that her pussy is exposed. Snakes gaze is wild, primitive...she struggled instinctively but she was helpless, and they both know it. Snake slid his pants up and threw his clothes aside, exposing his pale tall body, small beer gut, his throbbing cock is then hanging infront of Emma.

Emma gasped and looked up at him, he raised an eyebrow, "Force my cock down your throat Emma."

Emma squeeked and shook her head, "don't make me, you can fuck me, but not this. I won't stand for this-" she's inturupted and gurgles when the cock is forced deep into her throat, she gags, he takes it out, puts it back in, throwing his head back and sighed.

Emma finally held it and put it in her mouth, a bit disgusted but then loved the way he moved his hips to match her sucking, and she cravingly watched his eyes roll back and sucked as hard as she could, as quick, making more gurgling sounds and his grunts changed to loud groans

She sucked so hard she had tears in her eyes and then he seemed to twitch, and something went down her throat.

Emma swallowed hard, cringing but looked up at him, then wondered out loud, "Was that your cum?"

He jerked once more as she still held his cock in her small hands and looked down at her, nodding as he clenched his teeth.

He needed to fuck her, now.

Emma screamed but giggled seductively when he picked her up and threw her on the couch, crawling on top of her and pushed her legs together.

"WAIT!" she screamed and then screamed again, shutting her eyes tight when he harshly thrusted his hard cock into her, Emma was in complete pain, feeling ripped through but felt his hot cum explode inside her, already.

"Ohhhhh FUCK!" he screamed over her, panting, she was so tight being a virgin he came right now, must of been too horny.

He jerked into her pussy once more before gasped and let it slip out, Emma giving one last cry as he did and then put her hand on her pussy, biting her lip by the pain, he was so big, she felt her cherry pop and he went even deeper to almost her cervix.

Emma caught her breath by the sharp gasp she made and gave Snake a look, "You're not going to fuck me?"

"Tomorrow it'll feel better." He confirms, throwing his clothes at her and walked away.

Emma rubbed her sore pussy some more, disgusted with herself but found herself grinding into her hand and imagined if he did fuck her.

She squeeled and fell back, starting to finger herself and then screamed erotically, raising her hips as she came and then dropped her ass after, collapsing and trying to catch her breath.

That's when she knew it, she was going to be Snakes slut, her mothers husband, her Daddy's..


	2. Snake Fucks Emma at School

"Emma your going to be late for school." Spike said, putting a plate down infront of Emma who sat there rather quietly.

Snake sat beside her and hid his smirk, reading the newspaper.

"You ok?" Spike asked and she snapped out of it to nod.

"I'll give her a ride." Snake confirmed and Spike smiled to him, putting a caring hand on his shoulder.

She turned to the sink and started doing dishes as Emma picked up her fork, ready to eat, until she felt a hand on her lap.

She looked up like a deer in the head lights, and Snake just kept his eyes on the news paper but slid her summer dress up, and rubbed between her legs.

Emma tried not to gasp as she looked at her mommy but shut her eyes to hhow good it felt, he gave her a painful pinch that she silently gasped too, opening her eyes, he was glaring at her now, warning her not to look obvious and rubbed nicer again. Emma tried to pick up a pancake peice with her fork to go along with it but sighed and worked her pussy in his hand, Snake smirked seeing her almost there.

Emma grabbeb the syrup bottle but couldn't help it, she clenched her eyes shut feeling it rising up in her, she could hear little juices spluttering from her pussy but luckily with the water on, Spike didn't as she glanced over then back at Snake until clenched her hand around the syrup.

She shut her eyes tight and she exploded, the syrup came out of the bottle because she clenched it so hard, trying to be quiet, and tightened her legs around his hand, grinding on it as her mouth dropped full way and then both her hands fell down, weak, fork and syrup dropping just as Spike turned and Snake brought his hand out and Emma tried to catch her breath.

"Emma! You made a mess!" Spike said, noticing the syrup all over the bottle now.

Emma bit her lip still twitchy to her orgasm and muttered a 'sorry' before Spike took it away, and then Manny came in.

"Morning!" she happily greeted and sat down.

Snake couldn't help but to think how Manny's ass would be a great fuck too as she leaned up across from him to reach for pancakes.

She was the slut at his school..and he'll make her know it, and let Emma too. But his baby girl was more important, finally showing her the potential slut she could be, rather than ranting so annoyingly how pure she was.

That day, Emma was leaving class when Snake called her back. Emma closed her eyes

"Bye Em!" Manny called out, walking off with Darcy and everyone else as Snake closed the door and shut the blinds.

"Please, not at school." Emma said.

"But you said, you said you were my slut." Confirmed Snake, grabbed her hair and then leaned down, kissing her, pushing his tounge in, at first she didn't kiss back but then pushed her tounge back again his and he laughed, pushing her away onto his desk as she was left breathless.

"Lets remove this annoying thing." Snake told Emma, raising her summer dress up and ripped off her panties down her long tanned legs, "No wearing this anymore."

"Yes sir." She whispered.

He glared.

She squeeked, "Yes Daddy." It was sick, cause he was like her Daddy, yet the idea of fucking him made her so hornyy.

"You want me to fuck you already don't you Emma?" asked Snake, pushing her legs apart and unzipped his fly, pulling his penis out, "How much did you finger yourself thinking about it?"

Emma groaned, looking down at it eagerly and gazed up at him beggingily, "PLEASE, Daddy, just fuck me with that huge cock." She was shocked to hear herself saying it, but couldn't keep it in

Snake grinned, and pushed her more down on his desk, her knees apart and wide for him.

"Push into me like last time." Emma begged, it hurt, but then felt good, and he said it'd feel better.

Snake leaned his arms on the table as he stood over her and postioned himself between her legs.

SLAM!

Emma arched back and shut her eyes, feeling that long cock slide up her pussy's walls, he was right, it felt much better.

"Go really fast." She begged.

He was seeing stars and hungrily leaned down, pulling her hair up to raise her head and kissed her madly before rocking his hips in and out, she screamed against his kiss and he just kept going, fucking her wildly, as fast as he could that she could feel his balls smacking against her and a book fell from the desk, the desk moving a little too.

"huh, huh, uh, uh, ah! Huh, huh" Emma gasped and cried out as he fucked her.

His mouth on her nipple now, biting it, "DADDY!" she cried out.

Emma's orgasm was coming so hard, she tried to push him back, "Wait! It's too wrong! STOP!" she yelled. but he shoved her down onto the desk again by her boobs and squeezed them tight, panting like an animal over her, then his hands moved to her knees that bobbed up and down and pushed them more apart and up, "Don't make me come! Please don't! Uh huh Ah! Ah! Ohh god!" she kept wimpering

Emma's eyes rolled back and she squealed as she felt it just as Snake pulled his cock back out and Emma started to beg, her legs quivering, the muscles shaking, her whole body is right on the edge of orgasm and she panted, "okay, please! Please fuck me! I'm a slut, I'm a dirty slut for my Daddy.." she begged, pushing her upper body up to get Snake back into her.

It was glory to see his step daughter begging for his cock like this, she would of been humiliated watching herself do this. She groaned fusteratingly and started fingers herself to come.

Snake grabbed her hands, licked her fingers and moved back into her, until he flipped her and entered her from behind, he grabbed her hair back and Emma's neck was yanked back as he fucked her ass and she screamed wildly when his hand fingered her from the front and she helped him and he then moved it to her nipple, pinching it hard and Emma didn't even think about the pain in her ass because it felt so good and she came right there and he did too, yanked her head down to the desk so hard her face leaned against it and smushed her face as she screamed and cried for her Daddy.

He shot out of her and grabbed her, turned her harshly and shoving his dick into her mouth and she swallowed his every drop hungrily and licked her lips, her eyes on his with a small innocent dirty smirk on her face, he dangerously gave one back and slapped his dick on her cheek before making hr stand up and kissed her hard.


	3. Daddy Likes Watching Manny Fuck Emma

"Em, why did you want to get so drunk tonight?" Slurred Manny, walking into the quiet dark house, it was after minute, she stumbled a bit and giggled, seeing she was just as drunk too.

Emma came in and dropped the bottle, she and Sean got into a fight, again, whatever, he couldn't fuck her like **he **could.

Emma closed the door and glanced up the stairs, wishing her mom wasn't in bed with him, she wanted it..now.

"And who cares about Sean Em, you'll find someone better." Manny confirmed, walking down their stairs.

Emma's pussy ached and she moaned, she turned as Manny said that and tilted her head wonderingly. She's always been jealous of Manny, all the boys liked her, cause she was a slut,, but beautiful and hot too, now Manny could find out Emma was also a slut now.

Manny gasped when Emma cupped her face and kissed her deeply. Manny went to pull away but Emma kissed deeper and mummered, please. Manny pouted but she shoved her tounge into Emma's mouth, why not? She was Emma, beautiful, innocent, and now fun to kiss so naughtingly when all the boys thought Emma was too innocent to kiss, now here she was, kissing Manny.

Manny's made out with tons of girls, but nothing futher, even though she wouldn't mind it,but her and Emma were too close right? Like sisters. Though, Manny always had fantasys.. who wouldn't when you lived with a girl so uptight?

She they must be really drunk.

"Em, breath." Giggled Manny, pulling away and then bit her lip when Emma kissed around her neck, oh god..why was this exciting her? To be with Emma, to prove she's not so goody two shoes. Manny always kept the grudge of Emma called her a slut, now look whose very very horny right now? Manny was sort of impressed but.. "What about Sean?" she whispered

Emma snorted, "He can't handle me."

Manny raised an eyebrow, "You think I can? This would have to be secret, Spike and Snake thinks we are just two friends innocently living together." She couldn't help but scan Emma's body, perfect hips, tits, lips.."And school would judge us."

"Who cares what the school thinks!" Emma said in her proud to be different attitude, she then stepped infront of Manny, "always thought you were so hot"

"This is just...fun right? Not dating, because I'm not a lesbian." Manny declared yet her hands slid up Emma's shirt as the blonde bit her lip closing her eyes and arched to the touch. Manny nervously kept away from her breasts until pushing under and stroke it, Emma sighing.

"We are really drunk." Emma had to laugh, opening her eyes in a drunken haze.

Manny giggled with her while nodding yet her brown eyes held onto Emma's as she leaned down, and popped her one breast out of her shirt, and licked it.

Emma grabbed her other hand and put it to her wet pussy, "Stroke, please Manny." She cried so helplessly.

Manny raised an eyebrow, Emma wasn't wearing panties under this black little dress? Wild..Manny breathed heavily until she dug her hand down Emma's panties and began to rub, Emma just lightly breathed and then blinked. Manny felt like she didn't turn Emma on one bit, so pushed two fingers in deep, Emma gasped and wimpered, moaning as Manny thrusted it into her deeply and smirked succefully.

Emma put her hand on Mannys shoulder and Manny stopped sucking her tit, to kiss down her body as she fingered her, until she stuck her tounge on the top of her clit between her folds and fingered faster, inserting another finger.

Emma screamed out and breathed heavily, shutting her eyes again and fell forward on the bed, Manny bent to lick her as Emma laid on her stomach, ass up as Manny kept fingering and then brought her other hand to Emma's ass.

She was a virgin, wasn't she? Then why was her cunt a little easy to get into?

As Manny pounded her ass with her finger now as the other one played in her pussy, she pulled away from licking to see Emma bouncing her ass up and down panting and screamed out, harshly coming, squeeling like mad until she collapsed. Manny thought it'd be funny to keep going so wiggled her fingers and Emma spasmed and jerked, clenching the sheets in her hands.

"That..was hot." Manny had to admit.

Emma went to get up until Manny held her down.

"Nu uh, I remember you once upon the time calling me a slut, now I'm going to make this worth it and turn you into my slut Em." Manny said raising an eyebrow as she reached in her drawer for her big metal vibortaer dildo.

Emma gasped as she looked back and went to squirm. Did Manny always have that there?! That meant she came while Emma was sleeping..that was, really fucking hot.

Manny yelled, "nu uh!" she pushed the back of Emma's neck down then asked, "You a virgin still Em?" she perkily asked, grinning playfully.

Emma felt the tip of the dildo touch her pussy from behind, Emma shook her head no and tried to rub onto it.

Manny was really impressed now and then smirked, shoving the dildo into her and Emma moaned. Manny wasn't too suprized by how turned on she was, she had always fantazied about Emma, sometimes in her dreams it was with her, or other men. God the truth was out, she's been wanting Emma since she was curious about girls. She wanted to hear her biggest scream..

Manny reached around to rub Emma's clit gently but her ass a bit faster and deeper. "Mmm." Mannys ears sung by Emma's moans.

Emma rocked back on the dildo and she yelped when Manny put the vibratory on, it was going in circles inside her ass and she cried out again, shutting her eyes tight until opening them barely from all the pleasure and saw a shadow in the doorway. Snake watched them, and they connected eyes, he eyed Emma as she moaned louder, and smirked at him, until actually really screaming out and laid her head back on the bed and rocked her clit into Manny's hand and the dildo in her ass.

Emma never knew you could come by something in your ass, not like this. She could feel herself already coming, and it was just getting harder and harder.

"ahhHHH! AHHHH!" Emma had a few tears running down her cheeks from the pressure but found herself moving her ass more into the dildo.

She looked back at Snake, who Manny had no clue of, and screamed again, shutting her eyes. "Take it baby. Come on Em, you can take anything right?" Manny teased, pushing faster as Emma collapsed and bit Manny's blanket and let some sweat fall from her forehead, coming hard and Manny raised an eyebrow, taking the dildo out.

"OH FUCK!" Emma cried out breathless and tried to catch it, "That was mean...but so fucking..good!" she panted, "Why didn't we do this sooner?!" she still panted.

Manny smirked crawled over Emma as Emma turned on her back and looked up at her, running her soft hand down her best friends face until they hungrily kissed another.

Emma moved her hand up to Manny's shorts, she wore black ones and Emma pouted that she wasn't naked but stroked it hard against her pussy, they could feel Manny dripping already.

Manny grabbed Emma's hand and taunted, "Tonight was just your night Em, you'll have me one day." She teased, "But I finally got you to be a slut.." she licked Emma's neck and bit her earlobe, "My slut."

Emma whimpered, one because that wasn't fair and two, it made her horny once again, jesus.. she was being so horny all the time.

Emma then grinned and Manny gave her an odd look, "What?" she asked until someone behind her pinned Manny down beside Emma, holding the back of her neck to keep her down as they ripped off her pants.

"EMMA! EMMA HELP!" Manny screamed and tried to kick. She was let go and went to crawl up, flipping over onto her butt just as Emma crawled over her and cupped her face.

Manny looked around breathless to then see Snake standing over Emma, still jacking his dick off.

"You sicko!" Manny couldn't believe what she was seeing and Emma kissed her, she pulled away, "Emma can you not see what he's doing!" she yelled.

"She knows." Snake told Manny and sighed, watching his two girls sitting naked on another, kissing, he grinned down at Emma, "and she likes it."


	4. Manny Is Forced To Come ALOT

Manny's mouth dropped, in shock. She looked at Emma with wide eyes who shut her eyes when Snake leaned his hand over her and pinched her nipples, kissing her neck. Emma sighed happily and squeeled when he spanked her ass.

Manny was up for the adventure, but this was too much, out of nowhere, and not right, they were too close, she grew up with Snake as a big authority over her.

"You're fucking sick!" Manny told him, "Emma you can't possibly!" manny shook her head when Snake aimed his cock at Emma's mouth and Emma looked up at him with those wantful eyes Manny craved to see so badly, and took his full length into her mouth, sounding out a big pop at the end before licking up it, "Oh my god." Whispered Manny, and tried to ignore the cum seeking out of herself, that's how horny she just got. Emma's little mouth, taking that whole thing

"Enjoy it Manny." Emma mumbled, taking him in her mouth again. He pulled out and tossed Emma to the side of the bed before going over Manny who kicked at him and he grabbed her wrists.

"This is RAPE!" Manny yelled and he kissed around her neck "Don't fucking touch me!" he gripped her hair and brought her close to his face, "SPIKEEEEE!" she called for the woman who had tended her for years, she'd save her! She felt Snake's hardness against her pussy, she was so wet he almost slipped in there and she whimpered and squeeled loudly, hoping and not hoping he almost did.

He told her, "That woman is asleep..got nothing else to do since I won't fuck her when I got a body like you to fuck." He rubbed his dick down Manny's folds and she tried to keep a hard face, "I'm going to make you scream Manuela.. wanted to ever since you moved in here."

Manny bit her lip, kind of happy she could turn on a man like this, than shook it out of her head and stuggled.

Snake looked to Emma, "Tie her to the bed while I hold." He confirms, raising Manny's one wrist to the bed pole, the other to the other pole.

"No! No no no!" Manny cried but Emma did as told, giving Manny a sad yet confused look. She fucked tons of boys, why not a man now?

"It's not that bad Manny." She insisted, remembering how great it was, "And you have to call him Daddy." She teased, bendning by Manny's face as she got tied and slipped her tounge inside

Manny was going to fight it but couldn't, she wanted Emma so much, she kissed her hard before pulling away, "Untie me so we can get out of here." She whispered pleading, not liking Snake in the middle of her legs, as naked as she was.

He could shove his hard dick inside her any moment.

Manny yelped when he shot up but didn't grab her, he grabbed Emma who cried but then giggled, he positioned her over Manny on all her fours and Manny looked in insanity when he thrusted into Emma from behind, holding her shoulders.

Emma's head hung down by Manny's chest that breathed up and down heavily, watching. Manny looked at Snake and saw him watching her, so turned on by her, while fucking the life out of Emma, Manny looked at Emma, and got turned on by her, her cries of pleasure and begging to be fucked even harder.

He put his arms under Emma's knees, leaning her back against his stomach, and lifted her, thrusting up ad down. Her eyes were rolling to the back of her head.

"DADDDDDYYYYY! FUCK ME EVEN HARDER!" Manny got a good view of Emma's pussy being slammed by his cock.

"Emma make you hot Manny?" Snake asked, "Her innocence?" he groaned, shoving harder, "Knowing nothing about sex?" he bit Emma's neck and the blonde cried out so hard Manny couldn't hear Snake say, "She knows now.."

"Em.." whispered Manny, watching and holding her thighs together tightly, yet found herself slowly grinding the bed and looked away, ashamed

"Feels so good Manny.." Emma said through a thousand gasps and yelled "He's so big!" she was finally dropped back down on top of Manny and Manny wanted to touch Emma and Emma smirked when Manny slowly stopped humping the bed and bit her lip down at Emma.

Snake leaned over Emma, whispering in her ear for Manny to hear, "Look at her Em, she wants to, she's getting so wet, look."

"No!" Manny shrieked as Emma pushed her thighs apart amusingly, Manny loved Emma so didn't close them but let a tear drop as they viewed how turned on she was by this. Manny arched back and swung her legs wide open and apart when Emma hungrily licked up all her juices, screaming into Manny's pussy when Snake started to slam into her again, to go back to shoving her tounge as hard and fast as she could in Manny's snatch.

Manny was panting and couldn't help but watch Emma go down on her and look up at Snake, pounding himself in Emma's raised ass and they shared a look until he grabbed Manny's hair and pulled her forward, kissing her hard. He dropped out of the blonde and Emma sighed, thankful she can finally breath. She got up and watched Snake kissing a tied up Manny as Emma happily untied her.

Manny swung her arms around Snakes neck and he collapsed ontop of her, her legs around his waist and he pushed into her quickly and easily, fucking her like mad as soon as he entered, Manny met his pounding with her hips and screamed, clawing his back until he pinned her down, "SNAKE!" she screamed as hard as she could, coming wildly, "Fuck me harder, harder, stretch me like no other bboys could."

"You will call me sir." Snake demanded her.

"Yes sir, yes sir, yes!" she screamed, and Snake felt his dick extremely wet and he slipped out unintentionally until seeing juices from Manny come out and she twitched, curling her toes as she bent her knees up and her eyes rolling back, jerking from her orgasm and panting.

"What's she doing?" Emma asked, crawling on the bed after watching entertainingly.

"She's a squiter." Snake said grabbed Emma, "Lick her." He forced but Emma happily did.

Manny tried to shut her legs but snake held her feet apart as Emma went down on her again, "Nonononoooo" cried Manny, jumping her ass up and down on the bed,"No more coming! No more, ddon't fuck me, can't stand anymore, ohyesyesyes!" she couldn't help but scream feeling Emma's fingers push her folds apart, then ran her large tounge up and down her pulsing pussy.

Emma whipped her wet mouth, a bit of it was on her chin and neck, her hair a bit wet too. When Manny weakily opened her eyes, she had to grin lazily at the look of Emma, covered in her cum.

"More." Snake said and Manny shut her eyes, crying silently, begging no, "Make her your slut now Emma."

Emma dangerously smirked as Manny tried to crawl back on her bed until Emma grabbed her hair and ordered, "Lick me again Manny." She said and Manny tried to catch her breath still but nodded, better than her having to come like a fountain again.

Snake couldn't believe it, his daughter was fully naked with her best friend, infront of him, two school girls, Emma's legs wide open on her bed, with Manny between them.

"That's it slut, lick my cunt!" his daughter Emma demanded, pushing Manny's face more into her wetness.

Emma flew her head back panting until turning on all fours, "Lick my asshole, **slut!"**she taunted the word so Manny knew how it felt, Manny happily and hornyingly did it though and as Manny kneeled on her knees behind and bent down, licking between her ass cheeks

Snake listening blissfully to Emma's squeels as she moved her ass back against Manny's tounge then removed Emma away, and shoved his dick into Manny's mouth who yelped and gurgled but did as he wanted, she sucked him off hard as she watched Emma, giving pouty wanting eyes as the blonde fingered herself, watching, Manny just wanted to make Emma come again but she had to focus on Snake now, and looked up at him, he grabbed the back of her head and pushed deeper, she screamed and he pulled out and she choked, he pushed back and she gagged, breathless as he pulled out, then again and again. Manny's make up ran down her eyes abit from all the sweat and cum, she was gagging more and drool was dripping out of her mouth mixed with cum, dripping on her chest and down her chest. Emma bit her lip and crawled over infront of Snake beside Manny and licked her chest and Manny groaned and gurgles on his dick as she did that, eyes rolling back and her pussy squirted.

Emma was on fire, she loved how she could make Manny come by one simple look.

"Manny must really get turned on by innocent hot girls fucking her.." Snake said, holding his dick still in Manny's mouth, deep, as she struggled for air and he demanded, "You are now to call Emma mistress."

Emma happily bit Manny's nipple playfully and licked it as Snake jerked his hips once more into Manny's mouth and then pulled out, groaning. Some cum dripped from Manny's mouth and Manny leaned down to Emma, kissing her hard and sharing the cum and then threw Emma on her back, crawling over her and fingering her hard.

Emma lifted her ass up off the ground by putting weight on her elbows and feet and took blow after blow as Manny entered 3 more fingers and begged Emma to tell her she was a slut.

"Your a slut! Your my slut!" Emma cried, shaking and coming hard.

As Manny fingered Emma intensily, Snake took Manny from behind, she whipped her head back and her black hair threw down her back which he gripped and fucked her harder from behind, smelling the hair in his fist as Manny screamed for him and Emma.


	5. Two Very Bad Girls

Emma and Manny shared giggles, and fingering, as they got ready for the day, it was a weekend, they wore the sluttiest clothes they could to bug Snake.

Manny wore her tight black booty shorts and tight around her big breasts jersey shirt, but she was was too turned on by Emma's mini skirt that whenever she bent over, her black lacey thong showed, but being a thong, the back of her ass was bare. She topped it with a strapless yellow belly tank top, her tan glowing and practically naked.

The two made out on bed with Manny on top of Emma, "You like me playing with you, mistress?" she asked breathlessly, stroking Emma's pussy but Emma's shorts still on.

Emma groaned wishing she could just throw them off and nodded, whimpering and pressed her pussy against Manny's hand.

"You like your Daddy fucking you mistress?" Manny asked her, pulling her shirt down, no bra, perfect, she sucked Emma's nipples into her mouth, thrashing her tounge around.

Emma raised her chest into Manny and then grabbed her hand away from her pussy, to put it against Manny's thigh, and Manny leaned her pussy down on Emma's high thigh, as the two grinded on another, tribbing.

"Harder, Manny." Emma ordered, "HARDER!" she gripped her hair when Manny only went her pace until she put two arms on each side of Emma and humped her with all her might that Emma could feel the pressure inside her jeans, onto her pussy. Emma gripped Manny's hips harder and rotated circling on her thigh and then gripped her ass hard with Manny's booty shorts on, clawing her ass.

Manny cried out but kept grining herself against Emma until two girls shut their eyes and Manny rode Emma's thigh and Emma panted, not coming anymore, done, and it felt great, but Manny shook, probably squirting and Emma smirked up, "New booty shorts Manny, then we'll go up and tease Snake since moms home and he can't fuck with us."

Manny grinned getting up and putting new shorts on, "But we can fuck with him."

"Morning you two." Spike said as the ran in, in their tight young clothing, Spike sighed putting down lunch, she wished she could still have their bodies.

Snake put his newspaper down as Spike went to grab more food and watched the outfits his girls wore to immediately get hard, Emma and Manny were still giggling and went to help Spike get plates as they tossed Snake daring playful looks.

"It's okay girls, I got it." Spike said and sat infront of Snake, meaning only he could see behind Spike

Emma was at the kitchen sink and went to wash some dishes the sink. Snake watched Manny smirk at him before creeping up on Emma and put her hands up Emma's shirt, groping her breasts back and forth, Snake felt his cock jumping with joy.

Emma leaned her head back, her blonde hair falling on Manny's shoulder as Manny pinched her nipples and kissed her neck.

As Manny did this, Snake watched as Emma pushed her ass back against Manny's crotch and was of Manny's hand let go of one of Emma's tits and let it slid down her belly and into her skirt and panties. From the back, Snake could see Manny's fingers poking out from Emma's back crotch that hung out from the lifted skirt.

"Let me see the newspaper." Spike told him and he jumped and then nodded at her, trying to pretend everything was okay, she gave an odd look but took it.

He put his one hand on his lap trying to hold his hard cock down and pretended to play with his food with his other hand as his eyes gazed back at Emma and Manny now. Emma's knees were trembling, he smirked, she wasn't good with keeping quiet he remembered. Manny's arm was really flying back and forth, fingering Emma hard. Emma couldn't keep it in, she squeeled out hard and clenched the kitchen sink falling forward, one knee hitting the ground as she caught her breath hard and Manny walked around her, licking her fingers as Spike turned.

"What's going on?!" Spike asked.

Manny shrugged innocently, "Emma just slipped on some water and fell from the dishes." She lied, smirking at Emma who got up slowly, shaking still and nodded.

"Oh honey, I'll go get you a bandaid." Spike said getting up and leaving.

"I'll help!" Manny insisted, walking after and by Snake who smacked her ass on her way out, hard, she giggled and left.

Snake rose and slowly went up behind Emma who was still trying to catch her breath and hold onto the kitchen hard.

Emma gapsed when he yanked her head back by her hair and whimpered when he ripped her panties in half.

"What did I say about wearing these anymore Em?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Daddy." She then pressed her ass against his crotch, and smirked, feeling his hardness, oh so hard.. Emma gasped when he grabbed her and turned her against the sink, yanking her shirt down enough for her boobs to hang out and shine proudly, jiggling a bit.

"But moms coming back." Emma said with wide eyes, "Don't please!"

"Ohhh fuck." Snake groaned quietly, lifting Emma's skirt and lifting her up on the sink as he yanked her knees apart, he forgot how tight she was until jamming it into her hot pussy. She held the counter tightly still and His cock was slamming into her hard and good now, Emma had to grasp the edge so tight her knuckles were white, to prevent herself from falling off.

"fuck me Daddy, fuck me before my mommy ca tches us." Emma whispered in his ear and licked it, he shivered and exploded right there in her, "Mmmmm." Emma sighed and he jerked and slammed once more, he slowly pulled out and eyed Emma slide off and then down, her eyes still on him until she crawled on her hands in knees under the kitchen table.

Snake looked where Spike was and heard nothing so went over and sat at the kitchen table and his cock was limp outside his zipper until Emma's tiny hands grabbed it and slipped it inside her mouth.

Snake winced and jumped from the sensitivity of just cumming, and then shut his eyes and teeth tight together, and found himself rocking his hips to her sucking.

"Ok Emma-" Spike stopped walking in the kitchen and Snake put his hands on his face and peeked an eye out, his face going red as he tried not to come from Emma sucking his dick like a pornstar beneath the table.

"Where's Emma?" Spike asked him.

HE gave a 'i don't know' look as she just slowly nodded and shrugged, putting the bandaids on the table as she looked at the sink.

"Guess I'll finish." She confirms and Snake's mouth dropped in pleasure, Emma licked his balls now and jerked his cock with her hand.

Manny came into the kitchen and smirked, seeing Snake's face, quietly, she crawled under.

Spike glanced behind her as she said to Snake, "joey wanted us to watch Angie tonight." She went to cleaning the dishes again.

"Oh." Breathed Snake hard, and jumped when he felt two tounges sliding up the sides of his dick. Jesus, Manny was under there two. Fuck he wished he could just openly fuck these two, as hot as it was hiding on Spike, he'd love to just have them as his service 24'7 without sneaking around, he'd make them be naked all the time.

"Oh no! I forgot to call him, will you?" Spike asked Snake.

"Yeah!" called Snake, shutting his eyes and feeling himself cumming, he grabbed whoevers hair was near his dick to suck him and they did, as the other licked his balls, it was great and like last time, so probably Emma. Manny took his dick all the way down deep in her throat, little gurgles under the table.

"Thanks honey. Shit! I forgot to make your favorite lunch today like you asked." Spike said.

"Uhhhhh!" Snake exploded onto Manny's face, "ahhh!" he groaned and breathed hard.

The two crawled out of the table, Manny whipping the cum off her chin and Emma licked her lips as they snuck out.

"It's okay, it's not a big deal." Informed Spike, clueless, "Tomorrow we will."

She turned and walked to Snake who looked up at her as she put her hand on his shoulder, "Can you call Joey now?"

He nodded.

He zipped up quietly before heading to the phone and called his old good friend.

_Joey: Hello?_

_Snake: Joe, hey, it's me._

_Joey: Snake, thanks for calling, Spike told you I needed a sitter?_

_Snake then paused and smirked._

_Snake: Yeah, she did._

_Joey: Thank god.. ever since Caitlin left it's been so hard, Craig's never around..I'll see you tonight?_

_Snake: Ofcourse..and you know what Joey? Forget about Caitlin.. I know a girl who will fulfill your needs._

_JoeY: Oh really, you going to set me up tonight are you?_

_Snake: Sure. Be there around 8._


	6. Desperate Joey takes Emma

Emma opened the Mannings household and Snake followed in after her, "Joe?" he called.

Joey came jogging down the stairs and smiled warmly, Emma always liked him, he was like an uncle to her, have growing up with him and Craig being the same age as her, together always.

She smiled at him and he smiled, "Hey Emma." He hugged her and said, "Angie is just sleeping so it'll be easy." He insisted.

He then laughed looking at Snake and nodded at him.

"Hey Snake, where's this hot girl who will fulfill my old man needs?" he joked and crossed his arms.

That's when Emma gave a confused look and looked at Snake, he gave her a warning look and pointing at the floor, "Kneel." He said.

Joey gave a what look and watched Emma give him a fearful look.

"Dad!" yelled Emma, shaking her head, this was embaressing, humiliating. She wore a strapless short dress today, and with the rule of no underwear, Joey would see her snatch

"NOW!" he yelled and Joey kind of got the hint.

"Snake what are you trying to get her to do?!" he yelled, but watched Emma bite her lower lip and slowly do as Snake said, as if he was her Dom, Joey felt his cock twitch. No! This was wrong! So wrong. Oh fuck, she's not wearing underwear.

"What I've been making her do the past few days." Snake told Joey, gazing at Emma's ass as Emma laid on fours, "Come like a whore." He said.

"What?" Joey was breathless and looked at Snake to Emma, and Snake smirked seeing Joey hard when Emma cried a little, so her body shook, her butt jiggling.

"What do you want me to do Daddy?" Emma asked Snake so innocently.

"Finger yourself." Snake said, Joey's eyes widen and looked to Emma, her arm slowly slid underneath her and joey watched from behind as she started to finger herself slowly,then sighed, going faster.

"Your raping her?" Joey asked Snake, but didn't remove his eyes off of Emma. Jesus.. she was really pleasuring herself. Her ass pumped frontwards to stick her finger in deeper and she moans continuessly, Joey looked away, ashamed at how hard he was turned on.

Which old man watching this wouldn't? But it was Emma, Snakes daughter, Spike's daughter, practically his, his sons best friend too. Oh god, he wanted to fuck her, so hard.

"No, at first she was afraid, but she loves it." Snake told him and asked Emma "Don't you?"

"Yes." Emma whimpered, inserting more fingers and hung her head down so they saw her face through her open knees, "Oh god, I love it."

Snake patted Joey's back, "Fuck her, I'll let you.. you need it Joe, take Emma, those long fucking legs.. lets not lie and say we didn't watch her by the pool in the summertime." He told Joey who swallowed hard and sighed when Emma moaned loudly, turned on by that and then clenched her pussy.

"Oh god, can't take it, please fuck me Daddy." She said, humiliated but needed to be fucked. Snake had turned her into a sex addict whore.

Snake gave Joey a look who was already unbuckling his belt, snake smirked.

"Emma.." breathed Joey, going around Emma and bending infront of her as she rubbed her pussy still, closing her eyes, he put a hand on her wrist to stop it and she stopped, and looked at him

"Joey please don't be ashamned." She cried, and said, "I can't stop."

"Look at her, she wants it." Snickered Snake and Emma then yelped when he grabbed her from behind then pinned her on her back, Joey between her legs as he pushed his pants and shirt off.

"No! NO!" Emma cried, tears coming down as Joey ripped her dress off then jerked his dick a bit, gazing at her bouncing breasts and open pussy as he held her thighs apart, "Stop NO! You can't!"

Joey licked his lips watching her pussy drip, "You say no, Emma, but your dripping wet. I need to fuck you." he instantly bent down and took her in his mouth, Snake watched Joey go down on his little girl, Emma struggled but wiggling as Joeys wet mouth lapped at her juices, biting now and then teasingly and each time he did so, she screamed out, Snake held her mouth to keep from waking Angie, as Emma came but Joey didn't stop, he smirked at Emma and was so turned on he had her in his grasp, such young beautiful girl, screaming just for him because he had made her come.

"Can she call me Daddy?" Joey asked Snake, before riding his tounge up her pulsing pussy, she jerked and Snake nodding, "Tell her to call me Big Daddy."

Emma's eyes widen and then rolled to the back of her head when Joey pushed three fingers into her while still licking and he gasped, "Wow Snake, you really had fucked her." He noticed no hymen.

Emma Nelson was so know for being a prude though..now look at her.

Snake didn't even have to hold Emma anymore, she was shaking and thrembling to much from Joey's fingers and tounge, Joey looked up and inserted four and Emma tried hard to sit up but just fell back down, arhcing her back up, her boobs rising and falling when she did so. She came again and he licked his juices before going back at her juices.

"Joey! Stop, I can't! Not again! FUCK! STOPP! OH GOD! NOO NO NO! DADDY DADDY DADDY" called Emma as he sucked her pussy so hard it was like a straw slurping up from inside her now, she felt the juices inside her shooting right up into his mouth. This guy must of not been laid lately!

"Call Joey big daddy!" ordered Snake and Emma shook her head no and her hair was gripped just as she came again and fell flat on the wood floor, panting, sweating all over, She was so weak she couldn't fight it when Joey turned her on her stomach and lifted her ass with his hands, spreading her cheeks apart.

Emma shook and shuddered as sweat dripped from her face and chest when he licked her ass, and the back of her pussy. He put his hands under her waist and now flipped her on her side, licking that way and as Emma came, she was so weak from all the fucking and orgasms that it looked like she got electrocuted and passed out on the floor again on her back, heavily breathing, "no more." She whispered but moaned when Joey dove his face into her pussy, her legs falling over his shoulder

"Call him it." Snake whispered over her. She looked up from fluttering eyes and her mouth fell.

"Big daddy." Came her little moan and she held the back of Joey's head gently as he made her come one more time and she bucked her hips as much as she could into his face which delighted him, making him slip a finger into her asshole and Emma came and came and then just as she thought she really couldn't take anymore unless blacking out,Joey began sucking on her clit while slipping two fingers into her pussy and ass, Snake was twisting her nipples. Emma let the most animaltic sound out Snake has ever heard and probably woke the neighbors up as she squeeled it and then passed out cold on the ground.

An hour later..

Emma woke up exhausted, pussy aching and her ass, it felt like something was big in it and then she felt herself on a bed, and her body moving.

"No!" Emma cried, laying up on her elbows with her stomach on the bed, Joeys bed, "not again!" she pleaded.

Joey grabbed her hair, "You are to call me Big Daddy, real Daddy is gone so listen to me, got it?" he spanked her and pushed into her ass and Emma whimpered and moaned. He grinned at that and her eyes widened. It made him go faster and reach around to rub her clit.

Emma squeeled and shrieked, and try to kneel up but he just held her there as they sat up on their knees, him still pounding her from behind her holding her breasts as they jiggled each thrust. Emma came and fell back down, face against bed, exhausted, Joey still going, panting over her head.

"Joey stop." Emma sobbed.

He kept pounded, "I can't, I'm sorry Emma, oh fuck, I'm sorry, but you feel so good, your so fucking hot, god your tight. Fuck me, fuck me back, please." He pleaded like a desperate single man and finally exploded into Emma and collapsed.

Snake had made Emma stay two nights there. And Emma was a wreck, her pussy was aching but finally Joey left her for the day as Angie and him went to play at the park. Emma stayed in bed and wondered why Snake did this to her, was it because she and Manny teased him? Because she sucked him off infront of Spike? Because she dressed as a slut? She just wanted his dick in her so badly, Emma bit her lip, feeling herself getting hot now. Was he fucking Manny back at home? God she missed them.. why did he have to pick her for Joey? His cock was too big.. Snake's was perfect.

But at the thought of Manny and Snake fucking, Emma finally felt like a big cock now. It hurt in her ass, so maybe she could ask Joey to put it somewhere else.

Joey closed the door and put Angie down for her nap as he looked around and slowly went back into his room where he now found Emma sprawled on her bed, eyeing him as she rubbed her clit. He immeditately got hard, finally! She was going with it. He ripped his clothes off and stood infront of her. Emma went to him and grabbed his dick, sliding it into her mouth and slowly sucking it down. He was hard and ready, she smirked and thats when he grabbed her down and grabbed the back of her knees with his elbows and pinned them there as he leaned his arms down on her sides, so her ass and pussy raised up and his dick slid into her pussy.

"Fuck me Big Daddy." Emma said, remembering what he wanted and he began thrusting there. He leaned down and kissed her hard as she screamed from pleasure, he put his hand on her mouth not to wake angie, and humped her viciously. He leaned down and kissed her hard, sloppy kissing her and sucking her neck hard, leaving more hickeys.

"Mine." He growled, "My young girl to fuck forever." He groaned before he then tossed Emma onto her stomach.

"No! No!" Emma cried, "Not in my asss!" she begged but he spit on her asshole and slowly stuck the head of his dick into her tight, tight ass.

She screamed "JOEY! It hurts!" But he expected that and ignored her, stuffing another three inches of his dick into her ass, moving in and out slowly with half his dick. She started to cry and whimper a little as he stuffed the rest of his cock into her hot, tight asshole. He started to fuck her harder. "Owww!" she cried but grinded her ass back into him , hoping she could come from this.

Joey held her head down so harshly her face sank into his sheets and her screams were barely heard, just muffed sounds.

Her crying got him hotter and his dick throbbed in her ass. "How bad does it hurt baby? Do you want Daddy to stop?" he fucked her faster and harder as he said this and let her raise her face as he shouted that she wanted me to stop but he kept fucking her. "Keep crying sweetheart, Daddy's not stopping till he cums! Your tight little ass is making Big Daddy feel so good, tell me you want me to fuck you, now" he grabbed her tits, pulling her up into him and thrusting his cock deeper.

Emma thrashed side to side screaming his name and panted, "I want you to fuck me, i want it, fuck me, I'm your whore, Big Daddy." She panted, she sweat so much her hair looks wet.

"Ohhh, fuck yeah baby!" he held her thighs, lifting her off the bed and bouncing her roughly up and down on his cock. He finally shot his load over her ass when he came hard, and it flew onto the bed after his penis dropped limp and he threw Emma down on the bed and cuddled to her, sucking her tits and rubbing her clit with his hand.

Emma worked her pussy up against his hand and kept whispering, "I'm your slut, fuck me..fuck me...fuck me..."


	7. Spike Watches Snake Screw Manny

Spike was doing late night shopping when she came into the back door.

She could hear some noises, and went around the kitchen corner to hide back behind the kitchen and peek her head back out, wide eyed.

Snake sat back on the couch, and he was naked, Manny's back was facing him as she bounced up and down on him, her beautifull teen big boobs bouncing

Spike leaned back on the kitchen wall and put her hand to her chest, Snake was cheating, not only with another woman but a teen..and MANNY! Spike snuck one more glance, young, fucking beautiful hot tight body Manny.

She was always jealous of her most, the curves, the – What the hell was Snake doing fucking his daughters best friend?! How could Manny do that to Emma?! To her?! She loved her and gave her a home! Spike peeked back and listened to Manny moaning, straddling Snakes hips in circular motions as he gripped her hips and sighed, rolling his head back.

Spike bit her lip, feeling a bit hot watching Manny's body take his dick, Snake never did this with her. And she was wishing she had a strap on to do it to Manny as well, she didn't blame him

Wait!? What was she saying?! Manny was 17, illegal, hot, forbidden, screaming on top of her lungs from being fucked.

Spike couldn't help it, she reached down her pants and rubbed, closing her eyes and peeked back out.

"Will you bring Emma back now?" pouted Manny and moaned, bouncing harder on top of Snake.

Spike's eyes widen, was Emma part of this!?

"She's getting her punishment from your guys' little stunt at Joeys." Confirmed Snake, smacking Manny's ass, Spike closed her eyes and silently moaned, rubbing it harder.

"Can I fuck Emma when she gets back?" panted Manny.

Spike's mouth fell, oh my god! Emma too, she felt disgusted but was too horny with a hot young girl on her husbands lap fucking him, so couldn't stop.

"I'll fuck you both." She heard Snake say and found herself grinding into her hand, oh my god, why was she getting so off on this?! Snake was fucking Emma?! Her baby, her now grown into a beautiful also hot tight bodied woman.. ok, Spike understood, and found herself cumming as she thought of Emma being fucked by Snake and liking it.

"Fuck me like you haven't fuck anyone else," Manny cried. Her pussy drooled and slopped on Snakes cock and balls as she bounced. She sure did get wet, Snakes been making her beg for it two days now.

Spike watched Snake pull out before he came and push Manny to the ground on her knees and shot his load into her mouth and only her huge chest.

OH..my gosh.

She needed to see more.


	8. Spike Watches Emma Dominate Manny

"Now you two have got your punishment." Snake taunted Emma and Manny in the living room before leaving to go out, "You can enjoy another now."

He shut the door and Emma whined, "My ass hurts a lot.." but she grinned to Manny, "But it was good."

"With Joey?" giggled Manny to Emma and scrunched her nose up in disgust as Emma raised an eyebrow.

"You want to play that game?" Emma taunts, "Who'se submissive are you? Unless you want only Snake fucking you for the rest of the week"

Manny frowned, oh god, "Yours." She squeeked, "Mistress." Her pussy started to get wet.

"You call me Ma'am now." Ordered Emma reaching into her bag and pulled out a strap on, "Got something for us..but first.." she drifts off.

Around the corner Spike did her thing, and peaked as the girls started undressing, well, Manny stripped and then stripped Emma herself too.

Spike couldn't believe the size of Emma's breasts, they'd really grown, jesus, her body was just as tight maybe even tighter than Manny's, and knowing Emma was so innocent, she knew Emma was about to get the fucking, and got very, very horny, she brought down her vibrator and wore her summer dress so she could easily slide it into her and turned it on, holding onto the doors frame as she watched.

The scene should have disgusted Spike and disturbed her. Her motherly instinct should have taken over, but instead, a different instinct took over, espashally as she watched her dominate her 17-year-old daughter fucking her Manny, she had a strap-on dildo wrapped around her petite waist, it looked like beeds, but on a dildo, not a string. Spike pumped the vibrator in her faster and held tighter to the wall.

Manny sat on Emma on the couch, faces facing another though, and Spike used her other hand to massage her clit as she watched Manny begin to bounce up and down on the big dildo, screaming out each time she raised up, must of felt good, Spike wished it was her. Oh god, did she just think that? Oh well, couldn't get worse than this.

Spike heard Manny saying things to Emma, "Oh God, yes, I love your cock Ma'am. Thank you for making me your slut Ma'am," she moaned loudly and her tits bounced on Emma's as Emma used her hands to crazily rub Manny's top clit as the girl pounded down on her strap on.

Spikes daughter began to meet Manny's strides by bucking her ass up and this seemed to drive Manny crazy. "Oh my God, fuck me, yeeees!" her voice cracked out a bit, breathless, helpless.

"Who owns your cunt?" Spike's daughter asked, and Spike slid down the wall at that and fucked herself more and more.

"You do, you do!" screamed Manny, as Emma pushed her to the side and she fell on her back and Emma crawled over, fucking her from on top, Manny's legs over her shoulders.

Spike peeked back and saw Emma slap Manny's face and grab her cheeks together hard.

"AHHHH!" the roughness seemed to turn Manny on, who was now really bucking up and down and into her Dom's dildo.

The faster paced fucking finally put Manny over the top. "Oh Goooooooooood, fuck your slut Emma, oh my, oh my, oh my, uh, uh, uh, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! SHITT!"

Spike watched as Manny climaxed, her whole body pulsating, as she leaned back as her daughter continued to thrust the plastic dildo in and out, hard and deep.

Spikes own orgasm was building and she closed her mouth tight and gritted her teeth to prevent the scream that her body desperately wanted to release.

Her daughter discarded the dildo, and moved her pussy back to Manny's, grinding against it as Manny was still coming and kissed Emma hard and sloppily and screamed bloody murder until Emma finally came and stopped, collapsing on the girl and having a passionate make out session for a long moment.

As the orgasm spread through Spike from her toes all the through her body to her cheeks, she imagined it was her riding her daughter's big dildo. It was her being called a slut. The image was vividly real, her begging to be her daughter's slut, begging to be a whore.

The orgasm finally simmering, she refused to peek back again, but heard her girls' make out session.


	9. Emma's Parents Teach Her How It's Done

Emma swore she saw Spike, and Emma thought to herself, being so curious of girls, and having her step daddy fuck her, she thought it'd be fun to have Spike her own mother, at her mercy.

How fun that would be.

"Mom?" Emma softly whispered, coming into her mothers room.

Spike was alone and reading, but her eyes looked glazed and she jumped and seemed out of breath when she saw Emma.

"H-hey Honey." Spike couldn't erase the thought of Emma's domination out of her head.

Lastnight she even dreamt Emma did it to her, but oh she wished she could do it to Emma, just to put the blonde in her place. Spike tried not to moan and bit her lip.

Emma smirked at that and crawled on the bed, "Can we talk? I-I.." she pretended to look ashamned.

Spike took notice Emma was wearing only a small white night gown, almost a sexual see through one, her hard nipples peering through.

Jesus, when did Emma turn into such a slut?

Spike groaned and then coughed, trying to cover it, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I kissed Manny." Emma informed, with a sly grin and then frowned deeply, "I don't know, Mom," she said. "When we kissed, it made me feel so strange and weird. I liked it but I'm scared it wasn't right."

"What do you mean, kissing her made you feel strange?" Spike could feel a hot heat burst from her pussy and she squirmed a bit on her side of the bed.

Emma acted confused and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Mom - it's hard to explain. I just know how it feels when I would kiss her - it would be easy to show you, but..." she stopped talking and looked Mom in the eye, seeing desire and excitement and curiosity struggling across her face.

"But what, Emma?" she asked, edging a little closer.

Emma tilted her head curiously, "I'd be better if I just showed you-"

"Showed me-" Spike was cut off when Emma just crashed her lips on Spikes and crawled over on her lap, Spike tried to act shocked and went to pull away, "EMMA!" she hissed.

This can't be right, whats even more wrong, is the heat and thrill beginning to wet between her legs so much it was dripping.

Emma straddled her and Spike cried out into the forceful kiss until Emma pulled away and put her hands on her mothers face, "Don't lie, I saw you watching me and Manny, getting off on it too."

"Emma I-" Spike gasped loudly when Emma dug her hand into Spikes pajama pants and rubbed her pussy hard and spike nearly shook immeditately, "Oh fuck it." Spike breathed and kissed Emma hard.

Spike cried out as Emma slipped her middle finger inside her pussy. They kissed again, tongues dueling as her finger swirled inside Spikes cunt, then Emma curled her finger up, probing the roof of her cunt for the secret spot Spike and Emma had discovered about each other. Spike stiffened, sobbing against Emma's mouth as she found her G-spot and teased it while she responded in kind.

Their bodies pressed into each other while Emma finger fucked her from ontop of her lap, then added a third finger.

Their kisses became frantic, hungry things, sloppily licking and sucking each other's tongues until Spike bit Emma's lip'

"OW!" Emma snapped, pulling away, glaring at Spike who threw Emma off her, Emma yelped falling on her back onto the bed.

Spike nearly growled and suddenly she was tugging off Emma's dress, pulling it roughly down her tanned tall body, Spike's short body hovering over her, "You are one tease, aren't you? Boys go nuts over the girl they think is so innocent, but your not are you?" Mom sighed as her hands roamed over Emma's body.

"Oh Mom!" Emma gasped as she felt her Mom's tongue blaze a trail down her chest and across my stomach, moving ever downward until she felt the velvety wetness of her tongue rolling between her labia, swirling about; tasting her - drinking of her juices almost desperately and more than hungerily. Emma screamed in delight and she thrust her pelvis upwards against her Mom's face as she began to lick her- making her head spin.

Spikes tongue seemed to be everywhere, rolling up and down Emma's labial lips, dancing across my clitoris and driving deep inside her folds of cunt flesh even as Spike sucked and chewed Emma's pussy meat. Emma was panting like a puppy, squeezing her own breasts and not afraid to scream now and then.

She screamed longingly as Spikes tongue and her thumb were doing things to Emmas clit that had her convulsing, her lips clamped over her pussy as Emma creamed her face again and again - feeling the powerful sweetness of ejaculating her juices into her Mom's hungry mouth. God, what had made Spike so damn horny?

Emma was begging for the orgasms to stop, and finally Spike did, while laughing at her. Emma felt humiliated, she had wanting to own Spike and it turned out her mother got her. More than twice.

"Now get over here you whore." Spike told Emma, grabbing her blonde hair between her fingers as she ripped her pants down with her other hand and paid paid, shoving Emma's head between her legs.

Emma muffled a scream but couldn't help but kiss her mothers pussy, then licked up her swollen pussy..wow, her mother really wanted her, she could hear her hiss.

Emma could feel her Mom's hands getting tangled in her long, sweaty blonde hair and pulling into her groin, trying to get Emma's tongue deeper, to allow it to swirl and lick her in places rarely reached by a woman.

Emma's fingers found their way inside her Mom's molten hot pussy, making her squirm as she wiggled three fingers in and out of her clasping cunt while she licked and sucked at her folds and her throbbing clitoris. Mom's legs arched over Emma's shoulders and she felt her crossed feet against Emma's back as she bucked and twisted against Emma's face, urging Emma to fuck her faster and harder with her fingers .

"YESYESYES!" Spike screamed and then it was all Emma could do to keep her face between Mom's legs as she orgasmed hard - Mom finally seemed to calm down except for pushing Emma's face away from her now overly sensitive pussy.

Emma lifted her head to look at Spike who was shaking in her position still and twitching from orgasm, then breathed hard.

"What..the hell?" came Snakes voice.

Emma looked over her shoulder and he looked shocked as hell, Spike didn't even move from panting and just giggled, knowing they were caught.

"You think I'm going to let you be the only one to fuck my slutty beautiful daughter?" Spike asked finally laying up on her elbows, glaring at Snake.

Snakes mouth fell and went over, "Get dressed." He told Emma and went to grab Spike.

Spike ughed and shook her head, "No Emma, stay, we aren't finished." Spike demanded and Emma actually found herself sitting at the end of the bed as Snake leaned over Spike.

"We need to talk about this." He told Spike, as she played with his tie and then just yanked him down.

"You know why we don't make love anymore?" she asked Snake before glancing at Emma, "I think I'm into woman, and you can't give me what I need."

Snake was harshly looking down at her until he looked over at Emma and back down at Spike before removing his tie and shirt.

"Let's see about that then."

"I'm busy." Spike confirmed, as he unbuttoned his pants and Spike whistled Emma over, "Come back honey."

Emma crawled over and Spike began to kiss her.

The bed began to gently rock as Spike and Emma kissed and Emma knew that Snake had begun his thrusts into Spike. She cried a little bit into Emma's mouth but wouldn't let him win.

Emma felt his hand reach out and caress her ass cheek, trailing a finger down along the crack of her ass and under to where he explored her wetness as he fucked Spike on top.

Spike pulled away from Emma and commanded, "Get on top of my face." Emma did as told and put her pelvis over Spikes face, facing Snake who hungrily watched and she kneeled before her before Spike leaned up from laying and took Emma's pussy into her mouth.

Emma cried out helplessly, holding onto Snake's shoulders as she shut her eyes tight, her mom had the longest tounge ever, got right up into it. The vibrations of Spikes screams felt so good too against her, as Snake fucked her mom harder.

Emma pressed down, grinding herself against Spikes face as her tongue speared Emma and began to swirl. Emma was on the edge of orgasm immediately.

Emmas nails digged into Snakes shoulders as she rode Spike's face and Daddy fucked Mom. Snake leaned in and they kissed, as her mother suckled her busy with slurps, Snake and Emma were almost bruising each other's lips as they rocked and bounced on Spike

Spike made frantic gobbling noises, smacking her lips as she ate Emma, gulping in deep breaths whenever she had a chance and making Emma moan and shake.

"I CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER!" Emma screamed on top of her lungs, "I can't, I can't," she started to cry but felt herself coming.

Spike tortured her clitoris and Emma sobbed into Snake's mouth as Emma squirmed on her mother's face.

Emma's screaming and coming must of set Snake off into Spike too, who also seemed shocked she was coming and arched back, his load shooting harshly into her and her bucking at him.

Emma fell to the side, off and away from them, trying to catch her breath. She couldn't take anymore, but she found herself humping the bed slowly and moaning, sighing from her last orgasm.

"My baby girl has turned into a nympho." Came Spikes voice.

Snake nodded, "Look at her, she's addicted."

Emma cried out and pressed her pussy against the bed more, belly on the bed until Spike came over, she ran her tongue up and down the length of Emmas slit from behind and back, almost teasing her asshole.

"Let her rest so I can show you I can still fuck you." Snake said, grabbing Spikes waist and pulling her off the bed, smacking her against the wall, face first, "Very angry at you." he growled in her ear, she just laughed and moaned.

As Emma started to rub herself, she turned and watched her step dad fuck her mother. The same step dad who fucked her and obsessed over her. And they were only horny, because of her.

Spike threw her head back as she cried out. Snake's hands were on her ass cheeks and lifting her up and pinning her to the wall as he began to hunch his cock in and out of her, both glancing at Emma now and then as he continued to pump hard into her ass. Emma moaned and fingered herself deeper.

Snake was like a man possessed and Emma knew it was her doing. He tugged on Spike's nipple from behind, letting it stretch and then bounce back as he let it go, growling, "C'mon and fuck your Husband! Tell me how much you like my cock!"

Spike cried out and in a sobbing voice replied, "I luvvvv your big dick,! Fuck your little girl - fuck your daughter hard with your huge cock, Snake!"

They both came, hard, screaming animalistically

"Oh - My - God! Snake, what got into you?" Spike purred as her orgasm began to fade, "Emma needs to finger herself more infront of us if it really drives you that wild."

They both looked at Emma who was passed out now, must of came almost when they did and just passed out.

They laughed together and Snake picked her up, bringing her to the top of their bed and they fell asleep together naked.


	10. The Principle Mrs H Punishes Emma

Emma was so tried that when she woke up she couldn't even open her eyes, but she heard soft whispers.

"Well you could get off Mrs H so why not me?" Came Spikes whisper.

She was in their bed, against Spike, in Snakes embrace Emma could tell, because his hard on was against her butt.

Emma tried hard not to wiggle, why were they talking about Peters cheating mother?

"You never tried Spike, it's like you gave up on me." Snake hissed.

That afternoon, Emma was really feeling sore, she didn't know what it was, sort of like an aching feeling and she found herself eyeing every girl and guy down in school, wondering who could fuck her best.

She had to go home.

Emma opened the door to hear cups clinging, soft talking, she walked into the kitchen where she saw Spike and...Mrs H?

"What is SHE doing here?" Emma hissed, glaring at the blonde woman dressed at the principle of her school, yet here she was, with her mother.

Spike was just wearing a house coat and grinned at Emma, "We;ve been talking, and we think, Emma..that you have a big mouth."

"You were the one who told the secret didn't you?" Mrs H taunted Emma, standing up.

Emma tried hard not to notice Mrs. H's shirt seethorugh, her big boobs almost popping out, nipples ripping through.

"Yes! Because you were having an awful affair!" Emma yelled at Mrs H who just looked back at Spike and grinned.

Emma gave a confused look, what was this about?

Emma gasped, feeling two strong arms grab her and looked up behiindn her, Snake.

"Dad! Why is this whore here?!" Emma began to cry, "She almost tore our family apart!"

"Shhhh." Came Mrs H's soothing voice and Emma actually found herself stopping and Mrs H slide Emma's skirt down and it fell to the floor.

No panties, just as Snake ordered.

"You and Mrs H need some making up to do." Whispered Snake into Emma's ear, lifting her up and laying her on the kitchen table.

Mrs H began to undress and Emma licked her lips. Oh god, why'd she want this old woman? Probably because for her 40's she still looked good, dressed good, acted like 'the man'.

"You know when your parents came to me with this, I couldn't refuse." Mrs H told Emma, as Spike passed her something.

A strap on dildo.

Emma's eyes widen and Mrs H came over to her, "To fuck the girl who took Snake away from me? To fuck the girl who broke my sons heart? To fuck the girl who thinks she's not a slut?" she practically purred and smirked, yanking Emma's legs apart and ripped the teens shirt off over her head.

Emma wanted it, she knew it, and she yelped when Mrs H shoved into her and then turned something on to make it vibrate, Emma shrieked and Mrs H began to pump back and forth into her.

"You like that don't you?" Mrs H asked, moving slow but deep, Emma whimpered, eyes shut and nodding frantically.

"Yes ma'am." She whispered.

Mrs H grabbed Emma's butt cheeks, lifting her closer to the edge of the table and Emma put her hands on Mrs H's shoulders, still shocked they were doing this and the woman started to bump faster.

"Whose the slut now huh Miss Emma?" Mrs H whispered into her ear and then bit her ear lobe.

Emma shivered and rocked her hips into the didlo, Mrs H grabbed her hair and Emma yelped, being shoved down on the table and Mrs H crawling over, pumping viciously.

"Scream for me my little sexy whore." She leaned down and bit each of Emma's nipples, the blonde bucking up as fast as she could to the womans pounding.

"FUCK ME MRS H! PLEASEEEE!" Emma begged and the woman laughed and pulled out.

Emma was whimpering and sighed, clenching her legs together, begingin someone to fuck her.

Mrs H looked back at Spike and Snake, "She really is a nympho." They nodded back at her and Mrs H grinned devishly.

They went up to Emma's room, alone, and Emma was sighing over and over, Mrs H was humping her pussy against Emmas while on top, caressing the girls hair. She had made Emma change into a cheerleading outfit, no top, just the skirt.

"I can tell why Peter and the boys want you. Heck, even girls." Mrs H said to Emma, moaning between words and rocked harder against the girl.

Emma grinded her pussy up against mrs H but the woman seemed to master is herself, making Emma hold onto her bed rails as hard as she could.

"I've thought about fucking you even before you dumped Peter, the way you came over and were so polite..too polite..I wanted to hear you scream and curse..to come." Mrs H told Emma and stopped rocking to shove fingers around Emma into her butt, and then rocked her pussy against hers again

Emma squeeled and kissed Mrs H hard, "I want you, I want you so bad Mrs H, your son can go to hell, I Want you!" she screamed on top of her lungs and squeeled again feeling Mrs H curl her fingers into her ass and then out.

Mrs H laid down and pulled Emma on her, raising her cheerleading skirt again, resting Emma's pussy between her thighs, "Hump my leg Emma." She instructed.

Emma did so and rocked up and down on Mrs H's thigh, her hands leaning on the bed for support and her head hung when Mrs H starting squeezing and twisting her nipples.

"You love fucking don't you? I want to shove my first right up your ripe pussy." Mrs H's words made Emma squel and she came, but didn't stop moving, "That's it, don't stop, come again." Mrs H said, twisting Emma's nipples again.

Emma clenched her teeth and viciously started to rock her pussy against Mrs H.

"OH!" Mrs H yelled, a bit shocked but enjoyed it and rocked back, kissed the girl hard and they both came. Emma collapsed right on top and Mrs H sighed, catching her breath.

"This isn't over slut." Mrs H whispered to Emma and tossed the girl to the side onto the bed, on her belly, pushing her skirt up over her back.

Emma's mouth dropped, Mrs H was tounging her ass, she couldn't believe it, she raised her ass and held the bed posts again, Mrs H fingered her as well and Emma's ass felt like it'd explode any second.

Mrs H stopped and stood up.

Emma started to whine like a dog and crawled to where Mrs H stood over the bed, on the ground.

Mrs H took out a machine looking thing, that a dildo was placed up upon, she sat it on the bed and looked at Emma

"Sit on it."

Emma bit her lip but slowly went over it, she had to sit on the machine like you would a horse, and the dildo slipped into her wetness, it was a little bigger than snake and made her stretch a bit, she hissed a bit but it was done.

Mrs H turned it on and it began to vibrate, more and more until MrsH smirked and put it on extreme.

Emma pumped down on it, her skirt jumping up and down by how fast she was going, enjoying it and screaming as Spike and Snake came behind Mrs H, watching.

"She'd fuck a dog if we told her too." Snickered Mrs H, watching in awe.

They smirked nodding, probably.

Mrs H went behind emma and slapped her ass as she fucked the machine, Emma cried out over and over, nodding frantically and wanting more.

"YES! YES! YES! FUCK YES!" her innocent pleads cried through out the neighbourhood


	11. Emma Quits Fucking

Emma was moving her ass up and down Snake's cock as Manny was beside them, watching them fuck like horny rabbits.

She leaned over and helped slam Emma's ass down on Snake's cock so hard, Emma felt one of his balls even enter her and cried out.

"You miss fucking daddy?" Snake asked, grabbing Emma's chin roughly and kissed her passionately as Emma nodded and pouted like a dog til he stopped kissing and lick up her cheek as she caught her breath and swallowed hard, trying to focus on fucking again

Manny bent behind Emma and Snake stopped Emma from bouncing as he stayed in and let Manny lick up Emma's ass cheeks and Emma shivered, her mouth dropping in pleasure.

"hhhoooly FUCK!" she gasped.

Manny smirked and Emma screamed again when Snake randomly shoved up her hard and then stopped again.

Manny once again, licked up Emma's ass cheeks.

"AH! GOD FUCK!" Emma got shoved up into again roughly, and again, Manny wiggled her tounge down between her ass cheeks, "Stawwwwp, please." she was going to die from sex, she knew it.

"Em, baby." Manny whispered as Snake slowly moved inside Emma again and kissed around her neck, "You're addicted to sex...you really are a whore, a dirty, cum swallowing, sex slave whore."

"Aww sweetheart, ride me harder. Daddy wants to see your little tits bounce." Snake ordered Emma and she did so, rolling her head back and she rode him hard, driving herself up and down on his dick, clearly enjoying it. "Yes baby, yes! Harder, harder!" Snake smacked her ass as she rammed herself on him and even growled frusteratingly, wanting to come and they glared at another

"You're just a sick old pervert too arent you Snake?" purred Manny, "You like fucking the girls that call you daddy ."

He groaned, gripping Emma's hips so tight and spanked her ass again then tossed her around, make Emma go cow girl on him.

"AH!" Emma jumped but kept riding and smirked, "He likes fucking his wives daughter, don't you pervert?"

"We're only 16." Manny reminded Snake,cupping his balls as Emma bounced, her tits juggling up and down as she heavily panted, "This is rape."

Emma felt his hands roam from her hips to ur her stomach and squeezed her tits

"Rape me Daddy." moaned Emma.

Snake whimpered, "Daddy's gonna cum baby! Ride me Em! Fuck your Daddy!"

"You love raping me!" Emma leaned back entirely over him and held herself up as he pounded up her pussy and Manny leaned over, rubbing Emma's slit so fiercly, droppings spat everywhere and Emma never stopped screaming until Snake came

" Ohhhh YES!" he grabbed her hips and held his dick deep inside her shooting wads of cum into her pussy.

At the same time Emma let out the sexiest scream and Snake felt her pussy clench his cock with her own orgasm

"Ohh Daddy." She sighed.

"Mmm, fuck sweetheart."

Snake groaned longingly, cumming, and simply threw Emma off of him as he got up to get dressed.

Time for school.

All day Emma sat at her desk so out of thought, so blankly. She couldn't do this anymore. Every second she was thinking about wanting to get fucked she was even catching herself considering letting old man janitor do it.

She really had a problem.

Tomorrow, tomorrow she quit all of this slutty promicious behavior.

Emma walked into the kitchen where Manny, Snake and Spike were eating and they looked up at her as she stopped at the doorframe.

"I'm stopping this. you can't treat me like a dog anymore. I'm not your fucking _whore_ anymore." she sneered, fire in her eyes.

Manny's fork dropped and Spike raised an eyebrow.

Snake was fuming.


	12. A Million Orgasms

Emma was bent over the table as she got smacked with a paddle hard, she was completely nude other than wearing a dog like collar, and Manny holding the leash that attached too it.

Snake was paddling Emma in the basement, and Emma screamed out in pain. He spanked her about 20more time then sent her to the corner for an hour. When the house was up, she was called to him. Emma started to stand when she heard him speak,

"Crawl, baby." Snake demanded and Emma did so, getting down on her knees to crawl over to her daddy and then noticed Snake now naked, with a huge hard thick cock. He had her leash now and pulled her up to him, "Suck it baby girl you know you want to."

Emma wanted to, but she shook her head, she couldn't. Her pussy ached every day it was even hard to say no to.

She heard a giggle, Manny was leaning against the wall,smirking..knowing the blonde was in for a spanking.. as if her ass wasn't painful enough.

Snake stood up and yanked Emma's leash, pulling her to the bed, and pushed her back on it, when she went to get up and fight him, he back handed her.

Emma gasped and held her cheek, giving him an unbeliavable look til Manny started kissing her as she bent down over her and she softened, kissing back and whimpering.

This was so hard. No. Scream no!

"Eat," Manny commanded, pushing Emma down on the bed again and climbed over her face, Emma started eating her, licking her labia, her hole, her clit. She was so tasty, Emma davoured her.

Emma heard Snake's talking as she ate Manny out.

"Now, I'm going to insert the dildo."

He slipped a cold metal tool inside of her and opened it, stretching her hole. "How is she Manny?"

"So good," she moaned, looking down at Emma who had her eyes shut, lapping at her pussy like dinner. Manny shivered.

Emma felt his fingers on her clit, he started massaging her. She started moaning into Manny's cunt as she licked and sucked at it.

"Ah, see? Already she's dripping."

There were a few "Mms" and "Oh yeahs" and one man said "I'm gonna eat that pussy till she's screamin'".

Emma gasped, trying to tear away from Manny's pussy. There was Joey down in the basement watching, Mrs.O, her mom, and some strange older man who looked like he was on steriods.

Emma felt Snake take his hand away from her, and she heard a buzzing sound. Oh no...

He applied the vibrator directly to Emma's clit. She cried out, there were some gasps, and then Emma moaned and continued eating Manny out.

"You like the taste of me, don't you baby?" she asked.

"Mhm!" Emma muffeled

Some people laughed, the two guys groaned.

Snake turned the speed higher, the vibrator assaulted Emma clit like a jackhammer. Emma started screaming as she ate.

"She'll cum any minute...any minute..." Snake told them.

"that's my baby." smirked Spike.

It welled up inside Emma fast, without warning, and she felt her cunt gushing cum onto the bed and floor.

"Mm there it is. Look at all that juicy cum flow out of her hole. She's made to be used. She loves it. Don't you, Emma?"

"Mhm!" Emma answered helplessly. Everyone laughed.

She then felt Snake withdraw the dildo from her tender pussy.

"Who wants to go first?" he asked

Someone volunteered, the stranger, she heard pants unzipping, then felt the bulbous head of a hard cock at her entrance. He plunged into her and groaned, then started pumping her slow.

"This one's a good little fuckslut. You like the feel of a strange man's dick in you? Huh baby?"

"Mhm!" she muffled from Manny's pussy again and pulled away, gasping for hair then back, she kept slurping at Manny's pussy, teasing it, bringing her to the edge and back. Manny was going wild, sliding it back and forth on Emma's tongue, moaning her name. It felt good, it tasted good.

Her cum dripped down her chin and from the corners of her mouth as she came and thengot off,slapping Emma's tits and going to stand by Spike. Now Emma had a clear look at the man fucking her.

The man who was fucking her was old, about 65. He was stocky, clean-shaven, and had thinning grey hair. His cock was decently sized.

"You like this cock baby?" he asked, leering at her

"Yes," She moaned quietly.

"What was that, slut?"

"I said yes! I like your cock!" Emma shouted with tears in her eyes, wishing he'd fuck her harder.

WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HER

He started pumping it faster and faster. Shhe gripped the edges of the bed and came, squirting all over him.

"Mm that's good baby. Drench my cock with your cum. You've got such a nice, needy pussy."

As Emma stopped cumming he pulled out and bent to her, kissing her forefully until she bit his tounge and he roared and slapped her til Snake held him back. Emma lied there, covered in cum, naked, with a dog collar.

Joey now came up. He got on his knees and started licking her pussy. He kept eating her past the point of orgasm. It was torturous. Emma started screaming.

Snake went to her face and put his cok into her mouth hard and fast as Joey kept eating her out more then he shoulder.. Snake pulled out and ejaculated his creamy cum all over her face, and it threw Emma over the edge again. She started screaming and cumming as his load landed on her face and Joey sucked her hard.

"Yeah, you like that you dirty whore." said Joey, getting up and as now fucking Emma hard and fast with the hugest cock Emma's ever encountered, "Call me Uncle Joey now."

"Oh god!" Emma screamed. "UN-UNCLE JOE-yyyyyY!"

He drove himself deep inside her and started rubbing her clit.

"No! Oh god! Please!" It was overwhelming. Tears ran down the corner of her eyes.

"You love it, cunt. Don't tell me to stop."

Emma came so hard it looked like she had a seizure.

"Get up," said a new voice and Emma, covered in sweat and cum, look at a fat man, and she wanted to gag but did so. He laid down, and then Joey pushed Emma on him, and he pushed into her ass, then Emma gasped when Joey laid on top of her, and entered her pussy

Emma's never been double-penetrated before. It hurt and felt so fucking good at the same time, even by a fat fuck.

The fat one underneath her grabbed and squeezed herr breasts as he fucked her asshole. "Mm," he grunted. "Such a nice, tight hole. I'm gonna fill it with cum."

Emma groaned, and they both started thrusting faster. She blacked out, but came back to when the fat one was pinching her nipples as she bobbed back and forth from their thrusts. There she was, her face covered in cum, taking two cocks at once.

Emma came again, ejecting a stream of juice onto them. They both grunted and groaned and the man underneath her started filling my tight hole with his hot seed. Joey got off and Emma stood, feeling their cum seeping from her anus and pussy.

"I want to fuck her pussy," her mother begged.

She grabbed Emma's hand, leading her back onto the bed and her legs intertwined with Emma's and started rubbing her slick pussy against hers.

She then leveraged herself so that she was on her knees fucking me, lifting my ass and pussy into the air.

"I'm gonna make you cum all over yourself, baby, then I'm gonna cum all over you." her mother said to her.

She glided against Emma hard and fast. She dug her nails into Emma's legs and groaned as Emma watched her enjoy my warm, wet pussy. Emma started panting, and felt it welling up inside her again. Emma came, Spike felt it gush against her pussy, then it started streaming down her body.

"You like cumming all over yourself, you filthy slut?" Spike asked

"Yes!" Emma answered as she came. Emma was so covered in sweat and cum she looked like she just showered.

Spike was grinding hard against Emma, making their titties bounce. Emma grabbed her own nipples and started playing with them, pinching them.

Manny walked to them, She climbed on top of Emma and sat on her face without a word. She looked down at Emma as the blonde began eating her cunt.

"Mm eat that cunt bitch," said Spike to Emma, watching Manny lustfully.. She groaned loudly and started cumming on Emma's pussy, "thanks for that baby." Spike got off.

"Mhm!" Emma moaned into the pussy she was hungrily eating. She LOVED eating Manny out.

She then felt a big cock slip inside her. It was Snake.

"You try to stop us from fucking you again, it'll be worse than this." he warned

Emma yelped as he slammed into her hard. She sucked on the pussy in her face faster as he railed her with his thick dick.

Manny came hard and squirted, lifting a bit so it went on Emma's chest. Now Emma was really covered. Many got off her when she was done using Emma's mouth and walked to her pussy. She started rubbing her clit as Snake fucked Emma, not saying a word.

Snake was so mad at Emma for trying to quit, he leaned over her and put his hands around her neck tightly, choking the shit out of her.

Emma gagged and gasped, turning red as he continued to fuck her so hard her body jerk further up on the bed each thrust up.

Manny who was rubbing her clit started rubbing it faster.

Emma's eyes were slowly closing, her face now going purple and right before she passed out, Snake let go and blew his load on her stomach as Mannykept rubbing her and Emma jerked and spazzed, her eyes rolling up and down as she came wildly.

She passed out.

She woke up to the fat guy fucking her again.

Then passed out again.

She woke up to find herself fucking the fat guy back, bouncing wildly up and down on him as he held her leash.

The fat guy was oh so good at eating her out though, guess he would be. His head almost popped by how hard her legs closed when she came to him eating her out.

She bent on her knees and let her fuck him from behind.

Snake had really turned her into a whore.


	13. Never Stop

The fat guy had Emma on the cold basement ground, she was passed out as he was fucking her ass and she opened her eyes and clenched them feeling his cock in her.

"You like my cock?" he asked her, feeling her tense around him

"No you fat bastard.. I don't!" She spat, trying to get up but he shoved her back down on her belly, pushing the back of her head down on the ground.

He pumped harder and held her leacsh, and Emma gasped each time he crushed down on her and she started to sob.

"Don't make me come again, please don't!" she begged to be turned over.

Was he going to stop?

He leaned down and kissed her hard, entering her pussy and Emma sobbed again into his mouth as he started humping over, his belly jiggling as he fucked her tight toned body.

"OH GODNO!" Emma screamed, feeling herself coming. Soon enough, he laid on the floor and she bounded up on it harsly, clenching her teeth.

"Tell me you want it." he squeezed her nipples hard and Emma thrashed around.

She barely had any more strength to keep bouncing up and down so he pushed her to the floor again on her belly and went back into her ass, she thrashed again side to side as he pushed back and forth.

"Don't make me come! Don't make me you fat fuck!"

"This fat fuck is going to make you scream." he growled into her ear, fucking her brains out.

Emma came, and let a howling scream out with him, he jerked a few times more and she screamed each time and collapsed.

He pulled out, and Joey, Emma knew it was Joey by the size of his dick, put it her mouth. She couldn't even suck, she was blacking out again.

FEW DAYS LATER

Emma was finally let out of the basement, and back to normal routine.

As if nothing happened.

Emma and Snake had finally become close again after her trying to walk out. Manny smiled as she stood at Snake's bedroom door, watching them fuck.

It was always better when it was one on one or them three.

"Oh, yeah, fuck me, Daddy!" Emma whined, rocking on his member. "Give me your big old cock." Her hair was up in pigtails, and she was wearing thigh-high white nylons, but if there had been any other piece to this costume, it was on the floor somewhere. "Fuck your little girl!"

He groaned in reply, hips bucking up into her. Worse than the sight of them, than the sounds they made—not just their moans, but the obscene squelching of her dripping cunt sucking his cock into her—worse was the _smell _of them. It filled the room, drifted out into the hall. Sweet and musky, sour and heady, their scents filled Manny's nostrils.

They must of been making up over the fight.

Emma had leaned forward to suck on her father's tongue.

"You're so deep, Daddy!" she gasped, in a whiny voice that said she was on the edge. "Your little girl is so filled with your dick!" Her hips had started to undulate in the fluid sort of way that suggested she wasn't controlling them anymore.

"I'm gonna cum, baby," he warned, his fingers digging into her ass cheeks.

"Do it," she moaned. "Pour it all into your little girl's pussy!".

"I'm coming!" he roared. As she leaned forward on all fours, sucking noisily on his balls, Manny could see her pussy perfectly. Pink pounded a raw red, lingering open after the screwing it had received, it was oozing a glaze of combined cum. The urge to crawl forward and lick her clean was almost too much to resist for Manny

"You taste so good, Daddy," she cooed.

"Please don't ever try to leave again Emma."

"Never."

Manny heard that and happily ran over to them, giggling with Emma as she joined.


End file.
